She's perfect
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't know why it is but somehow I could look at you for a thousand years and it still wouldn't be enough." Rosalie/Bella femslash/
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters and let them do lovely things she would surely not approve of.

[A/N] I really wished I could be one of those people who are able to focus on one thing at a time. It would make my life so much easier but well, I guess, that's just me and I can't change the way my weird mind works. Plot bunnies are evil little monsters and so much stronger than me.

I promise to update my other stories as soon as my inspiration for them comes back but as for now, I hope you enjoy this little piece of Bella & Rosalie loving…

****She's perfect****

"She's just perfect." Rosalie whispered twisting one of my daughter's copper curls around her carefully manicured fingers. Apart from myself there was no one in our family who enjoyed spending time watching Renesmee sleep more than my blonde haired sister.

It was so incredibly peaceful and relaxing to watch my little girl in her sleep. Her tiny eyelids fluttered constantly making me wonder if she was dreaming right now. How strange that I now about a year after having been changed into a vampire could barely remember how it felt like to sleep myself.

"Sometimes when she turns on her back she snores with her mouth open."

"A child with many talents,"

I caressed my daughter's tiny hand and she instantly closed her fist around my finger. She was still growing so fast. Somehow I wished I could be able to slow down the process a bit. I didn't want this part of her life to be over so very soon.

"Why didn't you go hunting with the others?" I asked Rosalie when I pulled the blankets over the sleeping girl again.

"I didn't feel like spending some quality time in the middle of nowhere. Despite it's so relaxing to be here without someone snooping around in my head or constantly manipulating my emotions."

"I see."

I looked at her eyes that were pitch black now, the color forming a strong contrast to her blonde hair that fell down her back in soft waves. When I was still human I had considered Rosalie's hair a very bright honey tone. Now, I knew that it consisted of countless shades of copper, silver and gold that melted perfectly together. It looked smooth like silk and I bet it would feel even softer on my hands if I touched it.

Before I could think twice about what I was doing I reached forward to run my fingertips through the soft curls.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I…I thought you had something in your hair."

Thanks god for having lost the embarrassing habit of blushing whenever I attempted to tell a lie. Damn it, I shouldn't feel like it was necessary to tell a lie about why I wanted to touch her hair.

"Your hair is so lovely. I really wanted to touch it." I whispered finally, unable to look her in the eyes will I spoke.

"Thanks," she mumbled, standing up to put the fairytale book she had been reading to the little one back into the shelf.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that she exists. That you decided to have her despite all the risks, despite of Edward being against you keeping the child."

I sighed deeply, trying to fight the urge to touch Rosalie's hair again while we walked down the stairs.

Both of us sat down on the couch in the living room where she instantly turned on the TV to flip through the channels. Her eyes stayed focused on the flat screen in front of her while somehow, for a reason I couldn't even tell felt unable to turn my own attention away from her beautiful face.

Yes, she was beautiful, more beautiful than I could ever be myself. Now, that I wasn't looking at her through the blurry eyes of a human I captured it even more. Rosalie was the most magnificent being the gods could have created.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered when she realized I was staring at her with my mouth wide open, probably resembling very much a fish on land who kept gaping desperately for air.

"Nothing,"

"You think nothing when you look at me for like ten minutes?"

"I'm sorry about that. It's nothing. Have you finally decided what you want to watch?"

"There's nothing on. Maybe we should try to make our own entertainment."

A smile flashed over her face and said smile made her pretty face light up even more. So beautiful, god, she was so beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I lowered my head but that turned out to be a stupid decision as I was peeking directly into her cleavage now. So soft, I wondered how the soft flesh would feel like when I would cup her breasts in my hands.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"What I always think when I look at you. What I always will think."

"And that is?"

I leaned closer, placing my hand on the fabric of her skirt, my fingertips brushed against the bare skin right above her knee.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't know why it is but somehow I could look at you for a thousand years and it still wouldn't be enough."

Slowly, she took my hand and placed it right above the place where her heart had once been beating when she had been alive. Now, although it had silenced so many years ago it almost made my own dead heart beat again in my chest. My fingers touched her cleavage, swirling over the edges of her shirt, hesitating to touch her deeper, to circle my fingers over her rosy nipples to feel them harden under my touch. What in heaven's name was wrong with me? I wasn't _that_ way. I couldn't be _that_ way…

"You feel it too, don't you?" she whispered, leaning over so that her breath tickled my face. Her scent, sweet and alluring floated up my nostrils and automatically I nodded my head, not even knowing what she meant with her words.

"Kiss me, Bella. You know you want to…,"

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely. "So very…so…"

Her lips were on mine before I could form any more words. Words weren't necessary right now. They didn't have a place here and I was sure there weren't any I know that were able to express how it felt like to have her mouth on mine. It's so light, so tender. The tip of her tongue glide up and down between my lips until I parted them a bit and she started to explore my mouth, massaging my own tongue with hers until the muscles in my stomach tightened and I heard myself growl against her full lips.

"I wanted to do that for such a long time." she confessed, running her thumb over my upper lip when she pulled back from the kiss. My knees were weak, I've never felt so weak before since I woke up into this new existence.

"I don't know why I want you so much."

"Do you need to have a reason? There is not a reason for everything that happens on earth. I want you, I always wanted you. Maybe that's the true reason why I was always so bitchy to you when you were still human. I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"But we are both women."

"That doesn't make me want you anything less. Did you never think of another woman like that before? Did you never…how shall I call it…experiment with one of your friends or something like that?"

"Why should I?"

"Because there is nothing that can compare to the amazing tenderness when two women make love,"

"Have you…I mean…did you ever?" my voice was trembling and when she wrapped her arms around my waist to stroke up and down my sides I instantly held my breath.

"When I was still human I had a very close friend, her name was Vera. One night when I slept over at her house she seduced me. She touching and caressing me all over my body is my very favorite human memory."

Her fingers moved higher on my sides and when she reached the small roundness of my breasts I shrugged back from her touch. This was wrong, I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not like that."

She giggled and dropped her hands. Then she stood up from the couch again, twisting her long hair around her fingers until she let it fall down her shoulders again.

"That's exactly what I told Vera that night and still even after all these years whenever I think about how her tongue moved up and down between my folds I get all tingly."

"Please, Rosalie, stop talking like that."

"Fine, just like you want me to. I'm going to have a shower now and while I'm under the warm water I will be thinking about Vera…or you. Well, probably more about you."

With that she was gone, leaving me alone in the living room. I touched my mouth and when I licked my lower lip I could still taste her on me. I smelled her on me and then I couldn't stop thinking about what it had felt like to kiss her. So innocent and yet so exciting at the very same time.

I don't know how but a split second later I found myself in front of the bathroom door, entering the room before I have even time to think. My body acted way sooner than my mind is able to and maybe that's a good thing.

The entire bathroom was filled with steam and that steam carried her sweet scent that was now mixed up with a second component. It's tart and musky proving her arousal even before I heard her moan under the shower.

My clothes landed on a pile on the ground and when I pulled my panties down my legs I realized that I was already slick between my legs. How was it possible that she has this effect on my body?

I stepped inside the shower, pressing her wet body against mine. She turned her head and kissed me again, letting her tongue move gently against mine while my own hands stroked up and down her gorgeous curves.

She felt so good, so soft. Her body was so much like mine and yet so different. I turned her around and cupped her full breasts in my hand.

"Yes, just like that, Bella." she whispered while she reached out her hand to roll my pebbled nibbles between her thumb and her forefinger. The sensation that spread through my entire body while she played with the sensitive tips was beyond words. I felt the wetness pouring down my thighs and it had zero to do with the water pouring down on our bodies.

"I wanted you…for so very long. You have no idea how often I've touched myself while I imagined my hand being yours. Oh fuck…,"

She took my hand and guided it between her legs, making whimpering noises when my fingertips found the tiny nub above her entrance.

"Yes, oh, yes."

I kissed her mouth, nudging my tongue against hers in the same rhythm my fingers moved over her throbbing clit. I sensed she was close and the thought that I'm the one bringing her these pleasures was almost enough to trigger my own climax.

"I want to taste you." she murmured, flipping us over until she is hovering above me, her nipples brushing over my flat stomach while she kissed her way down my lower abdomen. When the tip of her tongue eventually reached my outer lips I cried out in sheer bliss. She parted them gently before she pressed a kiss on my inner lips, pulling first one then the other into her mouth to suckle on them until I felt her flipping the tip of her tongue over my clit.

I pulled her lower body above me close towards my own mouth desperate to caress Rosalie's slick folds with my mouth, to savor her essence on my tongue.

The world around me blurred and then there was nothing around me anymore apart from her. Her taste in my mouth, her tongue between my legs doing so heavenly things while I lapped on her pulsating pearl and her fingers, first two, then a third one pressing into me. I shoved my tongue into the slick tightness of her entrance, feeling her walls clench around it a few seconds later. Her fingers inside me rubbed against a spot that made me see lights in front of my eyes before I finally convulsed around her fingers. I moaned her name while I came harder than I had ever come before. My body trembled all over for several minutes while wave after wave of my climax rushed through me. She continued stroking me gently while I panted heavily against her own bare folds.

God, even down here she's beautiful, I thought, pulling the outer lips apart to plant a last kiss on her trembling inner labia that was still coated in her sweet essence.

We stood up again and I squeezed some scented body wash on my hands to rub it all over her body. Her mouth found mine and when I tasted myself on her lips I plucked my tongue between her luscious lips, enjoying how our essences melted together into one.

"Nobody can ever know about this." I whispered when she started to add a bit of my beloved strawberry shampoo into the length of my damp hair before she started massaging my scalp with her fingertips.

"Why would I tell anyone? This is just about us, just about me and you. No one apart from us needs to know about it."

I nodded my head and leaned back to enjoy her caresses for a few more moments until we eventually stepped out of the shower, wrapping warm towels around our bodies. She leaned forward and planted a kiss between my breasts.

"I'm not going to tell you how I feel about you. It would only make everything even more complicated."

I run my fingers through the messy curls of her long hair that now framed her beautiful face like a curtain of wet gold.

"I know." I whispered so low that my voice was barely audible. "I know how you feel about me."

"Shhh," she murmured, pressing her forefinger against my lips.

"I know that you know that's all that matters."

"Do you know how I feel about you?"

"I think you don't even know that yourself, Bella."

She planted a soft kiss right beneath my earlobe before she pulled back again, turning around to brush her hair in front of the steam covered mirror at the other side of the bathroom.

I took the brush from her and start combing through the silkiness of her hair. Yes, she's right I thought. I have no clue how I feel about her. All I know is that somehow she's just perfect for me.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I was so thrilled by the amazing response for this story that I had to reward you with a second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.

***Chapter 2***

I hugged her from behind, letting my hands move under the fabric of her shirt until I reached the full roundness of her breasts. Rosalie had such a magnificent body, I had always admired, almost envied her for it. Now that I was touching it in a completely non sisterly way I felt unknown waves of lust spreading through every cell of my body.

It was so wrong to feel this physical draw to her and yet I had to admit that it had always been there. Hovering somewhere deep within me like a volcano waiting to erupt unexpectedly.

"I can't keep my hands off of you. You feel so good to me. Your breasts are so full and soft. I could touch them forever."

A low groan left her throat when I circled my thumb over the sensitive nipples, feeling them harden instantly under my caress.

"I want you to touch me, Bella." she whispered huskily, turning around to pull her shirt over her head in a movement that would have been way too fast for a human's eyes.

I leaned forward, swirling my tongue over one of the rosy tips before I suckled it between my lips to lick and suck it until the musky scent of her lust floated my nostrils like an intoxicating perfume.

"Does it turn you on when I suck on your beautiful nipples? Does it feel good for you, gorgeous?"

She groaned again and lifted me up on the dresser in her bedroom. When she parted my legs and touched the thin fabric of my lace underwear with her fingers a smile flashed over her face.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who gets turned on by touching me. You are already wet and slick down there. My mouth is watering at the thought of kissing you here again." she mumbled, slipping two of her fingers underneath my panties.

I thought about how amazing it had felt like to feel her velvety tongue between my folds, to have it swirl over my clit. The tiny pearl instantly started throbbing and I wanted nothing more than for her to lick me again.

"Please…,"

She ripped my underwear open and pressed her mouth against my outer lips, kissing them tenderly before she held me open for her with two of her fingers.

"You smell so divine, it's delicious." She whispered before she circled the flat of her tongue over my sensitive flesh. I whimpered while she continued teasing my clit in small circles.

"I want to…I want to lick you too."

She broke the contact of her mouth against my pulsating pearl. Then she carried me over to the bed, kissing my mouth so that I could taste my own essence on her tongue when she kissed my lips.

My hand moved down her flat stomach, enjoying the feeling of her silk like skin underneath my fingertips.

"I wanted to make love to you for so long but you and I, we were never alone."

I kissed her mouth again, sucking her upper lip between my front teeth to nibble it playfully.

"But you were always so rude to me when I was still human." I whispered circling my hand lower until I reached her outer lips that were already coated in slick wetness. I couldn't wait to taste it on my tongue and so I dipped two of my fingers into her wetness, shoving them about an inch or two into her tight entrance before I put them in my mouth to lick them clean again.

"Do I taste sweet enough for you?"

"Delicious, better than blood, I never thought I could want to be with another woman so badly."

"Me too. I mean there was Vera and she and I were pretty close but it was nothing compared to what I feel when I look at you."

"What do you feel when you look at me?"

"I thought we agreed on not talking about it. Come here and kiss me. We have little time for the two of us anyway."

I nodded my head and kissed her mouth, groaning against her lips when her fingers moved down to stroke me between my thighs. She was right. Right now was not a time for talking. We could talk later. We needed to talk later.

"Oh Bella, there is so much I want to do with you, so much I want to show you."

She pulled my legs apart and sat down between them so that the inner lips of her pussy pressed heavenly against my sensitive clit. Then she started rocking her hips back and forth and I felt her warm essence mixing up with mine. Her hands cupped my behind, squeezing it gently before she increased the tempo of her movements. Each time her clit touched against mine I almost tumbled over the edge of my lust. Instinctively I started moving with her, our hips rocking against each other until she finally collapsed on top of me for a moment only to flip us around a split second later to bury her tongue between my legs. Her fingers circled over my clit, pinching it a bit while she penetrated me with her tongue as deep as possible, swirling it around inside of me until I saw stars flashing in front of my closed eyelids.

I came hard, harder than I ever did when I slept with my husband. She knew my body so well, knew exactly how to tease me. She knew when she needed to be soft and when she needed to touch me a bit rougher. God, she was so fucking amazing.

Afterwards we showered together again and I touched myself to another climax while I lapped on her moist covered inner lips. When I felt them starting to tremble a bit I shoved my tongue into her, continuing to tease the little nub above her entrance with my flat hand.

There was still so much I wanted to give her but time was moving fast and in a few hours the rest of our coven would eventually return from their hunting trip.

xxxx

"I need to leave." she told me when she started packing hectically, throwing her designer clothes carelessly into a huge suitcase.

"Why? I want you to stay."

She sighed and cupped my face between her hands to kiss me passionately. I moaned against her lips when I tasted the tartness of my lust still on the tip of her tongue.

"See, Bella. That's why. There is no way I'm going to be able to control my thoughts when Edward returns and both of us don't want this to happen."

"I could shield you."

"I know you could do that very easily. The thing is just need a break away from the coven. There is such a huge difference between having dreams about crossing lines and actually crossing them."

"Do you regret?"

"Not at all. The only thing I do regret is being so awfully mean to you when you were still human. I just couldn't understand this draw I felt for you and I couldn't understand that you were willing to throw away your life and all the options that came with it so very easily."

"I got everything I ever wished for. Maybe even a bit more. Being a mother was never part of the things I wanted."

"Momma, why is Aunt Rosie packing?"

I kneeled down in front of my little copper head, lifting her up to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"She's going on a vacation for a while. We will miss her while she's gone. Won't we?"

Renesmee nodded her head and touched my face with her little palm, showing me countless pictures of warm orange colors, red leaves on the ground and then she showed me Rosalie's face lighting up when she threw a few of the dried leaved at her aunt.

"Can't we go with her?"

"Sweetie, I don't know. Your daddy will come back tonight. He will be sad when we're gone."

"We could call him. Aunt Rosie, do you want us to come with you? We could go to…,"

She reached out her hand to touch Rosalie's face, making her lips curl up into a smile.

"Yes, sweetie, we could go there, if you want to."

"Go where? Renesmee, we can't just leave. We have to…,"

"We're going to have enough 'we have to' when we return from the trip. Just say yes to these few days for us. It's probably everything we'll get."

"I'm going to call Jake now and tell him I won't come to his place next weekend. Then I will pack. Can we take my blood with us? I don't want to eat human food all the time."

I sighed deeply, putting her down on the ground again. When she rushed out of the room I turned to Rosalie again.

"Where does she want to go?"

"Scotland. The dog showed her some pictures of Inverness on the Internet. He probably thought that's funny and now she wants to see the other Nessie."

"Hmm, I see."

Rosalie put a curl of my long hair behind my ear before she kissed the tip of my nose playfully.

"She's so excited about it, it's cute. She's such a dear child."

"Yes, she is. I'm happy to have her in my life."

"I know. I know how much she means to you, what you risked for having her."

I rested my head against her shoulder, pressing my lips against her collarbone. Her skin tasted slightly salty, at least I thought it to be salty. It was difficult to put a human taste to her deliciousness.

"Did I ever thank you for helping me?"

"Helping you with what?"

I hugged her tightly, stroking up and down her spine in small circles.

"With Renesmee. You were so very supportive during my pregnancy, more than anyone else in this family."

She took my hand in hers and placed it on her flat abdomen.

"How could I not have helped you? There is nothing on earth that I wished for so much than for becoming a mother. I know it's impossible for me but it wasn't for you and so I did what I had to do."

I nodded my head and kissed her again, wondering if I had already wanted her like this when I was human. No, that couldn't be. Could it?

I walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a sheet of paper from the tablet on the table to write down a note on it.

_Edward,_

_We have decided going on a spontaneous trip with the little one. Our beloved daughter is determined to find the monster Jake nick-named her after._

_I'll call you. Rosalie, Nessie and I need to spend some time alone with each other. This house is always so crowded with people usually. It's actually enjoyable not having to share my child with a bunch of others._

_You know that no one loves Renesmee more than your sister. She loved her even before you loved her and I will for always be incredibly grateful for her support during my pregnancy with her._

_Please don't follow us. There are things I need to find answers for, and I can't do that when you are there._

_I love you, I always will._

_Bella_


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Your lovely reviews inspired me to write another update for this story. Hope you'll enjoy this little piece full of lemon filled Rosella loving.

****Chapter 3****

"Is she asleep?" I asked Rosalie when she returned from the bedroom. She nodded her head and sat down next to me on the couch, flipping me around so that my head was resting in her lap. Her fingertips circled over my forehead and the tip of my nose while she turned on the TV to flip through the channels.

"Same crap on here like back home. Tell me, Bella, have you ever watched a porn movie before?"

"Me? What?" I sat up straight again in a very un-humanly fast movement. My cheeks were burning and I was sure that if I were still alive they'd be a very crimson color now. I considered making up a lame excuse about needing to hunt but my butterscotch colored eyes proofed the opposite.

"So, you didn't."

"What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

"I was just kidding. They have Pay TV here….see? There is nothing wrong with a bit of porn now and then."

"Have you watched stuff like that before?"

"I'm married to Emmett."

Is this supposed to be an explanation? God, I felt all sick when I thought about Edward and his brother finding out what was happening between me and Rose. It was all so wrong and still I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her, wanted her more than anything I had ever desired.

"Did you watch something like that with him? Like together?"

"No, I didn't. I just found his collection among his video games and well, I was curious."

She took my hand to blow a soft kiss over my knuckles.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? Our little one is not going to wake up during the next hours."

We left the small cottage we had rented and headed towards the woods behind it. The night was crystal clear and I could taste the scent of fresh grass and earth on my tongue when I inhaled deeply through my opened mouth.

I turned my head upwards, blinking into the countless stars above us before Rosalie pressed me against a moss covered stump. Her warm lips sucked on the exposed skin of my neck, while her right hand moved between my legs, circling her fingertips over my lace covered slit.

"I want you. I want you so much it hurts. Will you let me have you again?" she whispered into my ear, tickling its shell with her breath. A whimpering noise escaped my throat when her thumb slipped under the fabric of my underwear, pulling it down my thighs in a swift movement. Then she lifted me up and parted my legs to bury her beautiful face between them. The tip of her tongue swirled in circles up and down their insides, never really touching me where I wanted her to touch me the most.

"Please…oh please, Rose."

"Say it, Bella. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Whatever you want to do with me," I whispered hoarsely, while my fingers twisted into the golden silkiness of her long hair.

"I want to make you cum all over my tongue."

The tip of her tongue moved up and down my folds, lapping up a bit from the slick essence. Two of her fingers caressed my inner lips before she nibbled playfully on them, sucking first one then the other into the warmth of her sweet mouth. Her tongue teased the little nub above my entrance so lightly that I growled in frustration. More, I needed more….

Then she shoved first two, then a third finger inside of me, curling them upwards against my belly. Her fingers moved back and forth in a painfully slow motion until her fingertips eventually touched an area deep inside of me that felt better than anything else when her fingers rubbed against it.

"Fuck…oh…fuck…yes."

The muscles in my stomach tightened and when my inner walls started clenching around her dainty fingers she quickly pulled them out, rubbing them over my throbbing clit while she shoved her tongue inside of me, swirling it around, up and down, back and forth until my climax rushed through my entire body, making it tremble while I heard her swallow and slurp between my legs.

"Oh fuck, Rose."

We landed on the grass underneath us and when her mouth found mine in the darkness I could taste myself on her tongue. I couldn't wait to explore her gorgeous body, to caress every single inch of it. My fingers unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall down her shoulders before I cupped her soft mounds in my hands. I pulled the straps of her bra down, and pressed soft kisses all over her breasts before I suckled one of the rosy tips between my lips, biting and nibbling it gently until low moans left her throat.

My right hand moved between her thighs, caressing her through her jeans until she bucked her rounded hips against my palm, desperately searching for more friction.

"Bella…oh Bella, please,"

I leaned forward, planting open mouthed kisses over her pale skin while my right hand slipped underneath the waistband of her jeans. When my fingertips touched her bare outer lips I gasped for air. She was so wet and slick that I could easily insert my middle finger inside her tight entrance.

"Bella, please…I want…I need…,"

"Tell me…tell me what you desire, my gorgeous."

"Your mouth…your mouth on me…oh fuck…Bella."

I pulled her skinny jeans down her legs, kneeling down between them. The musky scent of her arousal managed to set me into an almost frenzy like state of mind, very similar to the effect blood was having on me. And like blood I needed to feel her wetness pouring down my throat. I groaned and whimpered, feeling my own lust increasing again when I dipped my tongue between her moist inner lips swirling it up to tease the sensitive pearl of her clit. Faster and faster I moved my tongue up and down, while her hands twisted into my hair.

I could sense how close she was and penetrated her with two of my fingers, rubbing them frantically around in her tight entrance while I closed my lips around the pearl of her clit, suckling it gently.

She came hard, whimpering and screaming as her walls clenched around my fingers while I felt her essence dripping down my palm. I lifted my hand up to my lips, licking up every single drop of it. Her taste was so delicious, like a very tart honey and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Come here. I want to kiss your pretty mouth."

I cuddled against her side, pulling a dried leave out of her curls before I put them behind her ear, circling my fingertip over its shell for a moment before I cupped her face in my right hand.

She sighed and pulled me closer. Her lips touched mine tenderly and I felt a tingly feeling of warmth spreading through my body. Could it be butterflies?

"We should go back before the sun comes out. I just want to stay here for a few more minutes. It's so peaceful and beautiful here."

"You are beautiful." I told her caressing her face with my fingertips, before I planted another kiss on her soft lips.

"You are way more beautiful than I ever could be. Do you want to know what I thought when I saw you for the first time?"

"That I smelled yummy?"

She giggled, her laughter sounding warm and joyful in my ears.

"No, I didn't. Your smell wasn't that difficult from other humans."

"But Edward…,"

"Don't ruin my mood by mentioning his name. I don't believe in this _la__tua__cantante_ nonsense."

I swallowed hard, knowing that eventually we needed to talk about him. There were too many people involved in this. I didn't want to think about it though, it was too painful.

"When I first saw you, I thought you beautiful. The way your hair fell down your back and the way your cheeks blushed when you noticed any of the other students looking at you in the cafeteria. I didn't even know why I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Then I got angry, no one is supposed to be prettier than me and you were just a human. I couldn't understand it. I didn't want to understand it."

I nodded my head and kissed her mouth again, the tip of my tongue slipping between her slightly parted lips, tasting both of us in my mouth when I explored hers tenderly. Kissing her was so light, so sweet and yet it made every cell in my body tingle with unbelievable anticipation for more.

XXXX

"Do I have to eat this, Momma?" my little daughter asked me while she dipped her spoon into the bowl with cereals, letting the soaked cornflakes drip down into the milk. It smelled disgusting, sourly somehow but I remembered that I had eaten stuff like that with a great appetite when I was a human.

"Just a tiny bit, Renesmee, you know that you don't get any blood if you don't eat some human food first.

"But it's jucky. Can I put blood over my cornflakes instead of milk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, sweetie."

Rosalie's cell started vibrating on the table and she quickly flipped it open.

"Hi Emmett,"

"No, I'm not naked right now. We are trying to convince the little one to eat some human food."

"I don't know yet."

"That's none of your business."

"No, I don't want you to come here. Not you and not Edward. I want some privacy—girl time if you want to call it that."

"You have a pervy mind, McCarty. I'm going to hang up now. Try to trust me a bit. I love you."

She disconnected the call and grabbed her jacket, putting it on before she twisted her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting…alone."

"Can I come with you, Aunt Rosie?"

"No, honey, you need to eat your human food like your mother told you to."

She rushed out of the kitchen but when she was just outside the cottage I pressed her against the wooden frame of the door.

"Don't leave."

"I need to hunt."

I pulled her closer, putting a finger under her chin to turn her face to me, realizing that the eyes underneath her thick, silky eyelashes were a warm amber tone. She wasn't thirsty, at least not much.

"You are lying."

"I'm a pro at lying. Please, I just need a few minutes on my own to get my emotions under control again. Emmett doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him and yet I can't find the strength inside me to stop. When I make love to you it feels so right, so natural."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her jacket up a bit to caress the sensitive skin around her belly button.

"I feel this overwhelming draw to you, and I know you feel it too. I want to have you close to me, so close."

She took my face between her hands and kissed my forehead, letting her lips move gently all over my face before she eventually kissed my mouth.

"Are you in love with me?"

"Are you in love with me?"

She circled her forefinger over my bottom lip while her own mouth curved into a half smile.

"We agreed on not talking about how we feel about each other. Once we speak the words we can't take them back and there will be consequences, severe consequences."

**XXOXOXXXXOX**

[A/N] leave me some review love, if you feel like it. Thanks for reading and take care


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I felt inspired to write some more of this so I did. Maybe it's all the painkillers and the chocolate in my blood but I have an incredible fun writing the lemons in this story. Hope you enjoy reading them as well.

****Chapter 4****

Making love to Rosalie was incredible, and I felt like I would never, could never get enough of touching her gorgeous curves. She knew exactly how to caress me, and I loved that she seemed to like being in charge during it. Rose had a bit of a dominant side in her, and it turned me on beyond words to hear her whisper all the things she wanted me to do in my ear.

"Tell me, Bella, have you ever used toys before?"

I shook my head while she circled her fingertips up my neck, twisting them into the length of my hair to massage my scalp in smooth circles.

"Tell me,"

"Have you?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a back question."

"It's not polite to ask questions that embarrass people."

"Oh come on, don't be a prude, Bella. Just answer my question."

"No, I haven't. Why should I?"

She leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the shell of my ear letting her hands slip under my shirt to cup my breasts in her hands.

"Toys can be so much fun. Will you let me use one of mine on you?"

I whimpered when she squeezed my nipples, rolling them between her fingers until the sensitive tips of my breasts pebbled into hard nubs.

She shoved me over to the bed, pulling my shirt over my head. Her fingertips unclasped my bra, letting it fall down on the ground next to me. Quickly I unbuttoned her blouse, feeling the wetness starting to pour between my legs when I realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Touch me, Bella. Let me feel your soft tongue on my nipples."

I leaned forward and circled the tip of my tongue over one of the rosy tips, feeling it harden a bit under my caress.

"Oh fuck that feels so wonderful. I love that you are so tender. Close your lips around it now…suck….oh yes, just like this."

I suckled on her nipple like a hungry infant while I massaged her other breast with my palm, rolling the tip of it against my hand.

Suddenly I found myself flat on my back. She pulled my jeans down my thighs and kneeled down between my thighs, planting a soft, feather light kiss on the damp material of my panties.

She stood up from the bed and stepped out of her skirt, exposing a thin white lace thong that quickly landed on the ground. Now she was completely bare in front of me and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. My clit started throbbing between my legs, and I pulled her closer, parting her velvety outer lips to taste a bit of her sweetly tart essence on my tongue when I dipped it between her slick folds.

"Can you feel how wet you've already made me? You make me so wet and I want you lick up every single drop of it."

I growled against her most intimate flesh. Lapping and teasing on the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance where she felt the most. She groaned when I coated my fingertips in her essence before I circled them over her inner lips just to move them lower and lower until I reached the tiny puckered hole. Carefully I circled it for a few moments until I inserted my finger about an inch inside of it, feeling the ring of muscles tense tightly around it.

"Fuck, Bella…no one has ever touched me there before. It's so….but it feels good. Don't stop. I trust you."

My tongue started swirling over the pearl of her clit again. Faster and faster I moved it up and down between her moist folds until I felt her entire body going ridged. I shoved my tongue into the slick tightness of her entrance, enjoying how her inner walls convulsed all around it over and over again while my name died on her lips in a final moan.

"Wonderful…god, it's so wonderful to make love with you. I dreamed about this for so long and reality is so much better than any dream could ever be. I don't want this to end…ever."

I kissed her mouth, letting her taste her own essence on my tongue when I slipped it between her parted lips. Groaning against her lips when she playfully suckled on my tongue I felt her ripping the material of my underwear apart.

She leaned over lifting a small silver colored box up from under the bed.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"A harness, I thought it could turn you on if I used this on you. Will you let me?"

I swallowed hard while I nodded my head unable to keep my eyes off of her while she adjusted the leather belt around her hips. Instinctively I parted my thighs when she kneeled down between them, letting the head of the dildo glide up and down over my outer lips. I was so wet that I could feel myself soaking the sheets underneath me.

"Please, Rose…oh please…"

Slowly, she shoved the toy inside me, giving me time to adjust to the size of it while her fingers tenderly caressed me above my entrance, rubbing my clit between her fingertips until waves of pleasure rushed through my body.

Her mouth found mine while her hips started rocking back and forth, moving them around a bit until I whimpered and moaned. It felt so heavenly. Her breasts pressed against mine and the musky scent of her arousal made me feel dizzy.

"Does it feel good for you, my little dove?"

I groaned, unable to form reasonable words. When I looked into her beautiful eyes they were pitch black, so dark that my face reflected in them. Warmth spread through my entire body and I instantly knew it was more than just lust, so much more.

"Rose…,"

"Shh, my little dove, I feel it too and it's getting stronger and stronger. I can't hold it back anymore…"

She turned me around and when she started taking me from behind I felt her hitting spots deep inside me that made my legs tremble. The muscles in my stomach tightened and when her fingertips found the pulsating pearl of my clit I came hard. Instead of stopping she continued teasing it while she pulled me closer until I was sitting on her thighs with the dildo still buried deep inside me.

Her hands cupped my breasts, massaging them gently while I started moving up and down on the toy inside of me, already feeling a second release building in me.

I took her right hand to place it right on my throbbing clit again, while she pulled on my pebbled nipple.

"Rose…ah…oh…oh…fuck, I'm so close, so close."

She moaned, and suckled the skin on my neck between her lips, marking me while I started rocking my hips back and forth faster and faster.

"Bella…you are going to make me cum…oh…fuck, oh fuck, baby…cum with me, I feel it…oh…fuck."

I turned my head, stiffening our groans when I kissed her mouth greedily. My inner walls clenched and unclenched around the toy inside of me while I slowly rode out my climax.

"That…oh…fuck…that was incredible."

"We are incredible." she whispered against my neck. "And we…we belong together."

XXXXX

I leaned back against the wooden frame of the front door, closing my eyes for a moment to absorb the scent of fresh rain that was about to come. Somewhere deep down in the woods a lightning flashed over the dark sky.

A thunderstorm was building several miles away from here.

My cell started vibrating in my pocket and when saw the number flashing over the screen I hesitated. Should I try to ignore it? No, that wouldn't help at all. She had probably seen everything that had happened very vividly in her head. Sooner or later I would have to talk to her about things, although I'd sure as hell preferred later.

"Hi Alice,"

"I'm never going to forgive you."

"Alice…I…we…,"

"My poor is head is going to explode because you and Rose are unable to make up your mind. I consider myself a pretty patient person but everything has a limit."

"It's complicated."

"That's putting it mildly."

"You could have warned me. You know?"

"I don't make your choices for you, Bella. I just tend to see them before they happen."

"Maybe this shouldn't have happened. If I had known about that beforehand I would have…I could have."

"This getting awkward, Bella. Listen to your heart. That is all advice you are going to need. Be honest to yourself and to those you love…to all of them."

With that she disconnected the call. I sighed deeply and put my face in my hands, wondering if the strange dry feeling in my eyes resembled the vampire form of crying.

It was so complicated. Things couldn't get any more messed up right now.

"Love, are you alright?"

Crap, they can get more messed up. What in heaven's name is he doing here now?

"Why are you here?"

"You sound upset."

"Why are you here? I told you I needed some time away…on my own."

"What is wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me. I missed you and the little one so much."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes when he leaned forward to blow a kiss on my hair, stopping about an inch before his lips touched me.

"Did you use Rosalie's shampoo?"

"No," my voice trembled slightly, and I took a step backwards when I stood up from the ground again.

"Is…is this her blouse? Did she borrow that to you or something?"

"No, she didn't."

He growled and slammed his fist against the frame of the door, leaving a mark in the dark wood.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Rose is hunting with Renesmee. Please, Edward, try to calm down a bit."

"I'm not in the mood to calm down. What did she do to you? Did she force herself on you?"

The thought that Rosalie, Rosalie with her past, would force me or anyone else to do anything against the others will was so disgusting to me.

"I wanted it as much as she wanted it. If you are angry that's fine. But you have to be as angry at me as you are at her."

"Bella, I don't understand what has gotten into you. What have I done wrong? Are you unhappy in our marriage? Do you want to live separate from the coven for a while? We could do that."

"Daddy! Oh Daddy, you came here too! I missed you so much."

He kneeled down to lift her up, planting a kiss on her rosy cheek while she touched his face with her hand. I wondered what she was showing him but his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Go inside, sweetie and turn the music on as loud as it goes and sing to it."

"But Daddy…,"

"Please, sweetie, just do it."

She disappeared and the moment she closed the door behind her he growled again.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here with my wife?"

"Hello to you too, brother,"

He tried to grab her roughly on her hair to pull her towards him but she kicked him against his shin so forcefully that he cried out.

I wondered how she had managed to surprise him but when she spoke up I realized that her thoughts had made him stumble.

"No one is going to touch me against my will again! No one! Do you hear me?"

Edward dropped his hands, twisting both of them through his shaggy hair.

"Does she know?"

"Do I know what?"

He smirked but his face looked like a strange grimace, somehow between laughing and crying.

"So you haven't. Do you want to tell her yourself or do you want to leave that to me, Rose?"

Her eyes narrowed for a split second but then her gaze softened when she reached out her hand to place her hand above my chest, her fingertips circling over the hollow of my throat for a moment before she spoke up.

"I'm in love with you. Maybe I have been for a very long time. Maybe longer than I knew for sure myself."

"Rose…I…I,"

I swallowed hard, meeting first his eyes that were very dark now, his lips pressed against each other. I thought about letting down my shield, allowing him entrance to the confused place that was my mind right now. He deserved the truth as much as she did and for her I would have to speak the words anyway.

"I love you too, Rose."

And once the words had left my lips, I couldn't take them back anymore.

**XOXXOXXXO**

[A/N] Leave me some review love, if you feel like it. You know I heart those lots.


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back my lovely readers. Thanks for taking the time to read & review my little piece of Rosella smut. You support for this is really encouraging, keep it coming.

****Chapter 5****

_Rosalie_

Breaking a good heart is a difficult thing to do, even cruel somehow but love is nothing that you have control over. Things change, people change and whether it feels that way or not, a part of us is still human. Humans fall in and fall out of love all the time.

"Call him now or I will." Edward threatened, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

I growled, taking the thing from him to crumble it between my fingers.

"Such childish behavior, Rose. Call your husband now and tell him you are leaving him for _my_ wife."

"He wouldn't believe you."

"That's not the point."

I grabbed my own cell and dialed Emmett's number, leaning back against the wall of the cottage.

"We'll give you some privacy. Edward and I have stuff to discuss too."

I nodded my head and stared after them, watching both of them disappear between the trees. We would have to explain things to the little one as well. How did you explain things like that to a child?

Renesmee loved all of us. She needed all of us in her life, even the flea-covered dog.

"Babe?"

"Hi Emmett,"

"You sound upset. Has Edward ruined your trip by showing up with his usual moody frown?"

"Yes and no."

"Let me guess, Bella is pissed that he is moping around."

"Not really. Look, Emmett, there is something I have to tell you, and I want you to know that you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all."

"What happened? You are not crying there. Are you?"

I took deep breaths, wiping tears from my eyes that would never fall again. I hadn't cried one single time since _that_ night so many years ago.

"I'm leaving you."

"You are what? Why? What happened?"

"I love Bella."

"I know you do. What has that to do with you leaving me?"

"I really love her. I want to be with her instead of you. Look, Emmett, I'm sorry. You deserve better than me, so much better."

"That's not true and you know it, my angel."

"I can't change the way I feel about her. I tried to fight it, you don't know how hard I tried but I feel this closeness to her. She understands me and this is something I really missed before in my life. I didn't even have a real female friend since…well, since Vera."

"You know that she's married too. Do you? Have you already broken the happy news to our brother?"

"He read my mind when he showed up here and he…he kind of smelled me on her or something like that."

"Smelled you on her…are you a lesbian now? The thought is hot. Would you let me watch the two of you in action?"

"No, I wouldn't. Listen, I know this sounds heartless but I can't be with you anymore. I love you, you'll always be important to me but Bella is just…she is just…just."

"Just the one, I guess. I don't really know what to say now, babe."

"Maybe it would help you to feel better if you yelled a bit at me now."

"I highly doubt that. Look, we'll can talk when you come back home. You are still coming home. Aren't you?"

XXXXX

I wanted to make this night special for her, special for both of us. It was not the first time we would make love but the first time after having finally acknowledged our feelings for each other. A shiver of lust went straight to my core when I thought about kissing every single inch of her magnificent body. Sex had never been that important to me before. It's difficult to develop a true interest in the subject after what had happened to me. With her it was different. I hungered for her touch as much as I hungered for blood, maybe even more.

The ruby silk material of my corsage felt smooth against my skin and my fingertips brushed gently over the thin fabric of my thong. I bite my lower lip to suppress a moan.

Then I lifted the rest of the tea lights I had placed all around the bed and crumbled the delicate petals of the roses all over the white cotton blankets.

Afterwards I leaned back against the soft pillows behind me and closed my eyes for a moment. I smelled her even before she spoke up. Her flowery scent of Freesia almost covered completely by the musky sweetness of her arousal.

"You are so very beautiful." she whispered, planting soft kisses on my closed eyelids and all over my face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and flipped us over so that I was sitting on her lap. My mouth found hers, kissing her greedily as if I was about to drown any minute without the feeling of her soft lips against mine.

"Rose, I love you. I love you and I want you…so much."

I kissed her again and lifted her hands over her head, wrapping a silk scarf around her wrist before I adjusted the other end of it on the metal headboard of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, my little dove, trust me. I'm going to make you feel good, so very good."

Slowly I cupped the small mounds of her breasts in my hands, rolling my palms over the sensitive tips until they hardened against my skin. I leaned forward and rubbed my breasts against hers, swirling the tip of my tongue over the shell of her ear before I started nibbling on it.

My hand moved between her slim thighs, caressing the soft skin of her clean shaven sex. Venom floated in my mouth when I thought about running my tongue over her moist slit. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to taste her, taste her now.

I parted her legs, stroking up their insides while I swirled my tongue higher and higher until I reached the glistening lips of her pussy. So beautiful, I thought, so very seductively.

When I circled my tongue over her inner lips for the first time she lifted her hips a bit and whimpered slightly.

"Rose…oh Rose…ah…please don't stop."

I pulled her closer, lifted her lower body up from the bed to bury my face between her wet folds. She tasted heavenly to me and when I flicked my tongue over her clit in an inhumanly fast rhythm she groaned loudly.

Her release was close, I could already feel it in the way her little pearl pulsed against the tip of my tongue. The fingers of my right hand parted her for me as I carefully dipped two of my fingers into her tight wetness.

When I rubbed them upwards against her g-spot more of her essence poured down my fingers inside her until her inner walls tightened around them a heartbeat later.

I leaned forward and ripped the silk scarf around her wrist from the bed. She instantly wrapped her arms around me, suckling my lower lip between her teeth to taste herself on my lips.

Her hand slipped under the material of my underwear and a split second later I felt her thumb brushing gently over my clit.

"Tell me you love me."

"I…oh fuck…I love you. I'll always love you. Please, Bella, I need…I need."

She leaned over to whisper in my ear, suckling on my earlobe while her fingers rubbed over my moist flesh.

"Do you want me to lick your sweet little slit, my gorgeous? Would you like it if I circled my tongue all around that pretty little pearl of yours?"

God, what it did to me when she talked to me like that.

"I'm going to bury my head between your beautiful long legs and feast on your pussy until you scream my name."

With that she pulled me on top of her, running the tip of her tongue over the lace of my panties before she ripped them off with her front teeth.

She licked me greedily and when she shoved her tongue deep inside me and rolled it up and down faster and faster I came all over her lapping organ.

I cuddled against her from behind, rubbing myself against the small roundness of her backside.

"I want to…I want to take you with the harness. Will you let me use it on you?"

I nodded my head, pulling the toy out from the box I stored it in. After helping her to adjust it around her hips I leaned forward, sucking the tip of the dildo between my lips. The plastic still tasted a bit of her essence no matter how much I had washed it after using it. I wanted to shove it deep inside her again but for now I would let her have me.

She laid back against the pillows and slowly I let myself sink down on the toy until it filled me completely. I started rocking my hips back and forth, gasping for air when she sat up again, changing the angle in which the dildo moved inside me a bit. I kissed her mouth, whimpering against her lips while I cupped her left breast in my hand, squeezing her hard nipple between my thumb and my forefinger.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Move your hips with mine. Yes, just like this, my little dove. Oh yes…yes."

We continued moving with each other and when she started caressing my clit in small circles I felt my inner walls clench around the toy inside me over and over again.

"Nothing is more beautiful on this earth than your face when you climax." she whispered, slowly pulling out of me. I whimpered a bit against her shoulder, cupping both of her breasts in my hands to massage them gently while she fumbled with the harness, trying to push it down her hips.

"Let me help you. Did you like using it on me?"

"I did but when you…I could let myself go completely…I mean…,"

"Shhh, my little dove, I know." I murmured against her trembling lips before dipping my tongue into the sweetness of her mouth.

She let the harness fall down next to us on the bed and I grabbed it, adjusting the leather belt around my hips before I pressed her flat against the pillows. I kissed my way down her spine, caressing every single inch of her pearly skin until my lips reached the cheeks of her behind. I blew a kiss on both of them before I parted them gently, running my tongue over her slick folds for a moment before I concentrated my caresses on her nether entrance, circling the tip of my tongue around the tiny puckered hole, letting a bit of my venom fall down on it before I pushed my little finger inside it as slowly as I could. She groaned and I felt her tense, the ring of muscles tightening around my finger until she relaxed a bit.

"Will you let me take you here too? I'll be so gentle, my little dove. I'd never hurt you. I love you…all of you."

She whimpered lifting her lower body up until she was kneeling with her upper body pressed against the pillows. The fingertips of my left hand found the bundle of nerves above her entrance to stroke her there while my mouth and my tongue continued teasing her little hole, adding a second finger when she got used to having something inside her.

Then I pulled them out, gathering some more of her slick wetness to coat the dildo in it before I pressed forward, shoving just the head of the toy inside her tightness. She moaned and I leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Relax, baby, I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you feel good. Trust me."

I pulled back, to glide back into her again this time a bit deeper. My thumb brushed over the pearl of her clit and when I started rolling the tiny nub between my fingers she moaned loudly against the pillows.

The muscles around the dildo relaxed and I pushed the toy deeper inside her with every movement of my hip. When I was completely inside her I stilled, leaning over again to plant kisses over her neck.

"You're okay?" I whispered into the curls of her hair. She nodded her head and whimpered a bit, the inner walls of her pussy clamping around my fingers when I shoved two of them inside her.

"So full…god, Rose…I'm going to…ah…oh…oh…fuck…oh fuck."

She came hard, and I pressed her dainty body against mine, showering her neck with kisses when I eventually pulled my fingers and the toy out of her.

"I love you…so very much."

"We'll be together forever. Promise me, we'll be together forever."

"Forever," I whispered before my mouth found hers again.

**XOXXOXXXOXO**

[A/N] excuse we while I take a shower—alone, FML. Leave me some review love if you feel like it.


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for your patience, my lovelies. I know it took me way too long to get this chapter out but you know how I am. Always writing like ten things at the same time because the bunnies in my head won't stop yelling at me…

****Chapter 6****

Warm crimson blood filled my mouth and poured down my aching throat reducing the almost unbearable burn there until I finally sighed in relief. It wasn't good if I waited so long to go hunting but in the last weeks I had been too occupied with handling my new relationship with Rosalie and dealing with my soon-to be ex-husbands crappy moods. Poor Jasper couldn't endure it any longer and so he and Alice were on a long vacation on Isle Esme right now. I wished it would be Edward who would take some time off. He says I broke his heart and that he's never going to love ever again. That's a pretty stupid way of thinking about things but after all he's constantly trapped in the mind frame of a seventeen year old. So what can you expect? There is someone out there; hopefully with a decent shielding power to block the mind reading, who will fall for him. I want him to be happy, happy like I am right now with Rosalie, but he's too bitter right now to move on.

It's difficult to live under the same roof with someone who was once so close to you but we have decided that like this it's the best solution for Nessie and her happiness comes first.

Alice has seen that it's going to work and I trust her. If anyone knows it's her. Still the situation is difficult for all of us. Emmett is still trying to talk Rosalie into a threesome while Edward constantly keeps shoving it in my face that my blonde lover never wanted for me to be changed. Like he did! What a fucking hypocrite…

"Mommy, are you finished with the elk?"

I nodded my head and wiped the rest of blood from my lips. Then I leaned back against the tree behind us and pulled my little daughter on my lap. Rosalie sat down next to us and leaned forward to pull several dried leaves out of my hair.

"You still haven't learned how to hunt without making a mess." She stated cheerfully, stroking down my cheekbone with her fingertips.

"I tend to get passionate now and then."

"I know how passionate you can be, my little dove."

Then she took a deep breath and turned her attention to her copper-haired niece who had her little head rested against my chest. She wasn't going to fall asleep out here. Was she?

"Renesmee, sweetie, there is something that your Mommy and I would like to talk about with you."

"Is it because I didn't eat the yucky human food Grandma made for me last night?"

"No, it's not because of that. But you still should try to eat more human food instead of drinking blood. It will make things a lot easier for you."

"But I don't like it," Nessie mumbled, her face turning into a frown.

"I know, sweetie. Look, what we wanted to tell you is that me and your Mommy, we love each other a lot."

"I love you too. You and Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Emmett and Grandma and my Jake and…," her little voice got lower and lower with every word she spoke. Her breathing slowed down and her eyelids started fluttering. When I lifted her palm to my face flashes of lights and colors entered my mind. She was always so very happy in her dreams and watching her dreaming made me feel calm and secure.

"See, I told you, she'd be fine with everything."

"She's too young to understand that there are different kinds of love."

"She understands that we are happy. That'll be enough for a while and when she's older we can talk about it again. Oh and in case that dog tries to show her a _different_ kind of love he's going to be running without his hind legs."

I giggled and stood up from the ground, carrying Nessie on my left hip, while Rosalie took my hand in hers.

The sun was already turning into bright shades of orange and crimson when we made it home. I put the little one in her bed and planted a kiss on her snub nose before I closed the door behind her.

"Come with me," Rosalie whispered into my ear, grazing its shell with the tip of her tongue while she directed me upstairs where she had spent several hours each day re-decorating this part of the Cullen home.

"I hope you'll like it because I'm planning on spending quite a lot of time in here with you."

I looked around, realizing that she had arranged everything in purples and white. The crystal vases she had placed around the bed were filled with countless flowers and their scent filled the air around us, mixing up with the aroma of Rosalie's beginning arousal and I inhaled deeper through my nose to absorb it.

My very favorite scent on this earth…

Then I saw the thing she had adjusted right above the bed and my mouth fell open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She hugged me from behind, suckling the skin on my collarbone between her velvety lips while she started unbuttoning my blouse with quick movements.

"It's a sex swing. You are going to love it."

I didn't know a thing about stuff like that and how it was supposed to work but the thought of testing this with her was making me all tingly.

My blouse fell down to the ground and I stepped out of my jeans, leaving me in nothing but my lace thong.

Rosalie's mouth closed around one of my nipples and I moved my hands between her thighs, caressing their insides in small circles until I felt the moist fabric of her underwear against my fingertips. A groan left her throat and I slipped first one, then a second finger underneath the thin material.

"You are wet." I whispered hoarsely. "You are so incredibly wet for me. I can't wait to put my mouth on you. Do you want that, my beautiful? Because I love feeling you come all over my tongue when I swirl it around your little pearl."

"Bella, please, oh please." She moaned, twisting her hands into my hair in order to push my head down between her legs.

I kissed her belly button and shoved her skirt down together with the pair of ruined black silk panties before I kneeled down to plant a tender kiss on her quivering inner lips. So beautiful, I thought and so very tempting at the same time.

Slowly I started moving my tongue up and down between her folds, lapping up the tartly sweet essence of her lust before I focused my attention on her clit. Carefully I sucked the tiny pearl into my mouth while I shoved two of my fingers inside of her slick tightness and started thrusting them in and out in a fast going rhythm.

"Yes…oh Bella…I'm going to…oh fuck…,"

Her pussy started to tighten around my fingers and her clit pulsed against my tongue while she rode out the waves of her climax. In her lust she was beyond gorgeous and I raised my head, replacing my tongue with the fingers of my other hand because I loved watching her face so much. My thumb massaged her clit and a few moments later her second orgasm hit her, stronger than the first one.

I wondered how often I could manage to make her come in one night and my own clit throbbed between my legs.

"Your turn, baby." she murmured, ripping the soaked thong from my body. The feeling of her mouth against my folds was like magic. The way she kept thrusting her tongue in and out of me made me see stars in front of my closed eyelids. Then I heard the humming of the vibe and when she shoved it inside of me, stretching me until I was filled completely, every single muscle in my body went ridged. I was close, so very close and then suddenly she pulled the toy out of me.

"Not yet," she whispered, pulling me up on the bed although I tried to protest. I wanted to come so badly, I needed to come…

She lifted me up and adjusted the strings of the swing around my hips and my ankles, spreading me open for her. Warm air waved against my dripping core and it was almost enough to bring me over the edge.

"My little dove wants to come, doesn't she?"

"Rosalie, please…stop teasing me. I can't…I need to…I…oh please let me come."

She kissed my mouth and tasting the essences of our lust mixing together on the tip of my tongue made me moan against her lips.

Her fingers started massaging my outer lips and I moved my hips back and forth to get them closer to where I needed to feel more friction now so desperately.

"I'm going to take you with the harness," she whispered, pulling the belt with the adjusted dildo out of the night stand. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes again while I heard her fumbling with the toy.

"Open your eyes, I want to see them when I give you pleasure."

She rubbed the dildo up and down between my folds; coating it in my wetness before she shoved it about two inches inside of me, her fingers drawing lazy circles over my clit at the same time.

Then she grabbed the strings of the swing and pulled me closer against her body, making the dildo slip inside me so deeply that I gasped for air.

"Oh Rose…oh fuck, fuck…oh God…oh my God…,"

Lights flashed in front of my eyes while my body moved back and forth on hers. My clit throbbed and when she suckled one of my nipples between her lips to bite it, I came hard. Her name left my mouth in a loud groan and I felt my inner walls pulsing against the toy in me. Next thing I realized was a fine dust raining down on my hair and my face. The swing broke out of the ceiling together with pieces of cement, leaving a huge hole above our heads.

"Doesn't really seem to be vampire proof this thing," Rosalie chuckled, while she wrapped her arms around me, helping me to get out of the leftovers of our newest toy.

"I'm going to build something that's a little bit more…stable."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We already damaged the house enough. Esme will be furious. I wonder why no one is here yet. The ceiling breaking down must have alarmed someone.

"This room is soundproof. I thought you'd be more comfortable when you know that no one apart from me can hear your moans."

She knows me so well…

I kissed her mouth tenderly, then her forehead and the little silky hairs of her eyelashes. She was so beautiful and she was mine, all mine.

"I love you, for now, for forever and maybe even longer." I whispered before her soft lips found mine again.

_*******The End*******_


End file.
